1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the use of at least one o-nitrosophenol compound, alone or in combination with at least one stable nitroxide free radical compound, and/or at least one nitroaromatic compound, and/or at least one quinone alkide compound, preferably a quinone methide, and/or at least one quinone compound, and/or at least one hydroquinone compound, and/or at least one hydroxylamine compound, and/or at least one phenylenediamine compound, and/or air or oxygen to inhibit the polymerization of ethylenically unsaturated monomers.
2. Description of Related Art
Many ethylenically unsaturated monomers undesirably polymerize at various stages of their manufacture, processing, handling, storage, and use. A particularly troublesome problem is equipment fouling caused by polymerization in the purification stages of the production processes of such monomers. Polymerization, such as thermal polymerization, during their purification results in the loss of monomer and a loss in production efficiency owing to the deposition of polymer in or on the equipment being used in the purification, the deposits of which must be removed from time to time. Additionally, the formation of soluble polymer leads to loss of monomer, i.e., a lower yield, and an increase in the viscosity of any tars that may be produced. The processing of the tars then requires higher temperature and work (energy cost) to remove residual monomer.
A wide variety of compounds has been proposed and used for inhibiting uncontrolled and undesired polymerization of ethylenically unsaturated monomers. There remains a need, however, for an inhibitor that not only provides highly effective inhibition of polymerization during normal operation of a continuous manufacturing or purification process, but also provides satisfactory protection in the event of a loss of continuous inhibitor feed. While many inhibitors are known to provide sufficient protection in one of these scenarios, they have not been fully satisfactory under both normal and upset operating conditions. Accordingly, a substantial need continues in the art for improved compositions for inhibiting the polymerization of such monomers during their production and during the distillation process for purifying or separating them from impurities, as well as during transport and storage.
N-nitroso compounds and C-nitrosophenols are known as polymerization inhibitors, especially under the conditions for monomer production and processing.
Aromatic nitroso and di-nitroso compounds are also known to be useful as chemical agents capable of promoting the formation of filler-elastomer linkages. The aromatic nitroso compounds may be aromatic amines, including polyamines or phenolic compounds. They are also known to be useful intermediates in the production of other chemicals, such as p-aminodiphenylamine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,677 discloses N,N,O-trisubstituted hydroxylamines and N,N-disubstituted nitroxides of the formulas:
wherein R1, R2, and R3 are each an alkyl radical having 1 to 15 carbon atoms. (As used herein, the designation N—O* denotes a stable free radical wherein the asterisk is an unpaired electron.) The N,N,O-trisubstituted hydroxylamines can be used to make the N,N-disubstituted nitroxides, which are stable free radicals and are said to be useful as polymerization inhibitors.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,267,132 discloses that the polymerization of unsaturated nitrites can be greatly inhibited by incorporating therein a minor amount of a nitroso compound selected from the group consisting of p-nitrosodiarylamines and N-nitrosoarylamines.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,988,212 and 4,341,600 disclose the use of N-nitrosodiphenylamine combined with dinitro-cresol derivatives for inhibiting the polymerization of vinyl aromatic compounds under vacuum distillation conditions.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,003,800 and 4,040,911 disclose the use of quinone alkides in a styrene purification process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,147 discloses a process using 2-nitro-p-cresol as a polymerization inhibitor.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,105,506 and 4,252,615 disclose a process using 2,6-dinitro-p-cresol as a polymerization inhibitor.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,132,602 and 4,132,603 disclose the use of a halogenated aromatic nitro compound as a polymerization inhibitor for use during the distillation of vinyl aromatic compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,658 discloses a method for preventing the polymerization of a readily polymerizable vinyl aromatic compound during distillation at elevated temperatures within a distillation apparatus that is subject to an emergency condition, such as a power outage. This method comprises force-feeding a supplemental polymerization inhibitor having a high solubility in the vinyl aromatic compound and a long duration of efficiency into each of the distillation vessels of a conventional distillation apparatus in an amount sufficient to prevent polymerization therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,615 discloses a process for the distillation of readily polymerizable vinyl aromatic compounds and a polymerization inhibitor therefor. The process comprises subjecting a vinyl aromatic compound to elevated temperatures in a distillation system in the presence of a polymerization inhibitor comprising 2,6-dinitro-p-cresol.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,600 discloses a process for distilling vinyltoluene comprising subjecting vinyltoluene to distillation conditions in the presence of a synergistic polymerization inhibiting mixture of N-nitrosodiphenylamine (NDPA) and dinitro-para-cresol (DNPC). Preferably from about 100 to about 300 ppm by weight NDPA and about 300 to about 700 ppm by weight DNPC are dissolved in the crude vinyltoluene and the resulting solution is vacuum distilled.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,904 discloses the use of phenothiazine, 4-tert-butylcatechol and 2,6-dinitro-p-cresol as a polymerization inhibitor system in the presence of oxygen during heating of vinyl aromatic compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,343 discloses a composition and a process for utilizing 2,6-dinitro-p-cresol and either a phenylenediamine or 4-tert-butylcatechol in the presence of oxygen to prevent the polymerization of vinyl aromatic compounds during heating.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,760 teaches that the polymerization of a vinyl aromatic compound, such as styrene, is very effectively inhibited during distillation or purification by the presence of at least one stable nitroxyl compound together with at least one aromatic nitro compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,243 discloses a method for inhibiting polymerizable (meth)acrylic acid and esters thereof from polymerizing during their production, transportation and storage by using as the inhibitor N-oxyl compound and more than one compound selected from the group consisting of manganese salt compound, copper salt compound, 2,2,6,6,-tetramethylpiperidine compound and nitroso compound. The N-oxyl compound is one or more kinds selected from 2,2,6,6,-tetramethylpiperidinooxyl, 4-hydroxy-2,2,6,6,-tetramethylpiperidinooxyl and 4,4′,4″-tris-(2,2,6,6,-tetramethylpiperidinooxyl)phosphite. The combined use of the inhibitors is said to provide a superior inhibiting effect to use alone.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,545,782 and 5,545,786 disclose that nitroxyl inhibitors in combination with some oxygen reduce the premature polymerization of vinyl aromatic monomers during the manufacturing processes for such monomers. Even small quantities of air used in combination with the nitroxyl inhibitors are said to result in vastly prolonged inhibition times for the monomers.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,583,247, 5,670,692, and 5,750,765 disclose the protection of ethylenically unsaturated monomers from premature polymerization during manufacture and storage by the incorporation therein of an effective stabilizing amount of a quinone methide compound having an electron withdrawing substituent at the 7-methylene group.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,774 discloses the protection of ethylenically unsaturated monomers from premature polymerization during manufacture and storage by the incorporation therein of an effective stabilizing amount of a 7-aryl quinone methide compound wherein the 7-aryl substituent is 2-, 3-, or 4-pyridyl, 2- or 3-thienyl, 2- or 3-pyrryl, 2- or 3-furyl, aryl of six to 10 carbon atoms, or said aryl substituted by one to three alkyl of one to eight carbon atoms, alkoxy of one to eight carbon atoms, alkylthio of one to eight carbon atoms, alkylamino of one to eight carbon atoms, dialkylamino of two to eight carbon atoms, alkoxycarbonyl of two to eight carbon atoms, hydroxy, nitro, amino, cyano, carboxy, aminocarbonyl, chloro, or mixtures of said substituents. The combination of these quinone methides with at least one stable nitroxyl compound is also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,356 discloses inhibiting the polymerization of a vinylaromatic or vinylaliphatic compound at elevated temperature in the absence of air by processing the vinylaromatic or vinylaliphatic compound in the presence of 4-hydroxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine-N-oxyl or 4-acetylamino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine-N-oxylalone or in admixture with p-nitrosophenol or 2-methyl-4-nitrosophenol.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,232 teaches that inhibition performance in styrene processing is improved through the addition of a stable nitroxide free radical compound to the styrene feed and to the reflux of at least one column. A nontoxic retarder, such as phenylenediamine, may also optionally be added to the styrene feed and to the reflux.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,647 discloses that the polymerization of vinyl aromatic compounds, such as styrene, may be inhibited by the addition of a composition that contains a hindered hydroxylamine, and, optionally, a synergist together with the hindered hydroxylamine. In one embodiment of the invention, the hindered N,N-disubstituted hydroxylamine has the formula: [(R1 R2 R3)C]2N—OH where R1, R2, and R3 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, straight, branched or cyclic alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, and alkaryl moieties; where no more than two of R1, R2, and R3 on each C can be hydrogen at a time; where one or more of R1, R2, and R3 on one C may be joined to an R1, R2, and R3 on the other C to form a cyclic moiety selected from the group consisting of alkylene, and aralkylene moieties; where any two of the R1, R2, and R3 on any one C may be joined together to form a cycloalkyl; where any of the above definitions of R1, R2, and R3 may contain one or more heteroatoms selected from the group consisting of N, O and S; and where the total number of carbon atoms in the hindered N,N-disubstituted hydroxylamine ranges from 6 to 70. Optional synergists may include alkyl-substituted hydroxyarenes such as 2,5-di-tert-butylhydroquinone, and hydrogen transfer agents such as 1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthalene; and the like, and mixtures thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,395,943 discloses a process for inhibiting the polymerization of vinyl aromatic compounds, such as styrene, during its distillation. The process involves adding a mixture of at least two inhibitors to the vinyl aromatic compound. One such combination is N,N′-di-2-butyl-N,N′,4-dinitroso-1,4-diaminobenzene and dinitrocresol. A stabilizer such as N,N′-di-2-butyl-1,4-diaminobenzene can also be added.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,823 discloses a method for inhibiting the premature polymerization of ethylenically unsaturated monomers comprising adding to said monomers an effective amount of at least one inhibitor selected from the group consisting of C-nitrosoaniline and quinone imine oxime compounds. Also disclosed is a composition of matter comprising: A) an ethylenically unsaturated monomer and B) an effective inhibiting amount, sufficient to prevent premature polymerization during distillation or purification of said ethylenically unsaturated monomer, of at least one inhibitor selected from the group consisting of C-nitrosoaniline and quinone imine oxime compounds used together with an effective amount of oxygen or air to enhance the inhibiting activity of said inhibitor.
European Patent Application 0 178 168 A2 discloses a method for inhibiting the polymerization of an (α,β-ethylenically unsaturated monocarboxylic acid during its recovery by distillation by using a nitroxide free radical.
European patent application 240,297 A1 teaches the use of a substituted hydroxylamine and a dinitrophenol to inhibit the polymerization of a vinyl aromatic compound at elevated temperatures in a distillation process.
European Patent Application 0 765 856 A1 discloses a stabilized acrylic acid composition in which the polymerization of the acrylic acid is inhibited during the distillation process for purifying or separating the acrylic acid as well as during transport and storage. The compositions comprise three components: (a) acrylic acid, (b) a stable nitroxyl radical, and (c) a dihetero-substituted benzene compound having at least one transferable hydrogen (e.g., a quinone derivative such as the monomethyl ether of hydroquinone (MEHQ)). During the distillation process, transport, and storage, components (b) and (c) are present in a polymerization-inhibiting amount. During the distillation process, oxygen (d) is preferably added with components (b) and (c).
FR 2,761,060 relates to the prevention of premature polymerization of styrene during its production by dehydrogenation of ethylbenzene by injecting into the process effluent a radical inhibitor based on an oxyl-tetramethylpiperidine derivative.
Hung. 150,550 discloses that free radical polymerization was inhibited with organic nitroso compounds, e.g., p-H2NC6H4NO (I), α-nitroso-β-naphthol, or β-nitroso-α-naphthol. For example, addition of 0.3 grams of (I) to one liter of styrene is said to have resulted in the stability of the latter for months. Also, (I) could be removed with azodiisobutyronitrile.
JP2003277302 discloses that 5 ppm of a 4-hydroxyl TEMPO/95 ppm DBSA blend can inhibit styrene polymerization for ten minutes under certain laboratory test conditions.
JP2003277423 discloses that 5 ppm DBSA/100 ppm DNBP showed a good inhibiting effect.
SU-478838 is directed to the inhibition of the radical polymerization of oligoester acrylates and the prevention of oligomeric peroxides using a binary polymerization inhibitor comprising quinone.
WO 98/14416 discloses that the polymerization of vinyl aromatic monomers such as styrene is inhibited by the addition of a composition of a stable hindered nitroxyl radical and an oxime compound.
WO 98/25872 concerns substance mixtures containing: (A) compounds containing vinyl groups; (B) an active amount of a mixture which inhibits premature polymerization of the compounds containing vinyl groups and contains: (i) at least one N-oxyl compound of a secondary amine which does not carry any hydrogen atoms on the α-carbon atoms; and (ii) at least one iron compound; (C) optionally nitro compounds; and (D) optionally co-stabilizers. The publication also discloses a process for inhibiting the premature polymerization of compounds (A) containing vinyl groups, and the use of (B) optionally mixed with nitro compounds (C) and/or co-stabilizers (D) for inhibiting the premature polymerization of radically polymerizable compounds and stabilizing organic materials against the harmful effect of radicals.
WO 99/20584 discloses that polymerization can be inhibited during the anaerobic production of styrene through the addition of a combination of a stable nitroxide free radical compound and a nontoxic phenylenediamine compound.
Georgieff, K. K., J Appl. Polymer Sci. 9(6):2009-18 (1965) measured the inhibitory effect of the following compounds on the bulk polymerization of methyl methacrylate: hydroquinone, p-tert-butylcatechol, p-methoxyphenol, 2,4-dichloro-6-nitrophenol, n-propyl gallate, di-tert-butyl-p-cresol, 2,2′-methylenebis(4-methyl-6-tert-butylphenol), 1-amino-7-naphthol, p-benzoquinone, 2,6-dichloro-p-benzoquinone, 2-amino-1,4-naphthoquinone, three aminoanthraquinones, diphenylamine, p-nitrosodimethylaniline, α- and β-naphthylamine, phenothiazine, N-nitroso-dimethylamine, hexamethylphosphoramide, n-dodecyl mercaptan, benzenethiol, 2,2-diphenyl-1-picrylhydrazyl, phenyl hydrazine, divinylacetylene, and various antimony and copper salts. Polymerization was carried out in a test tube in a bath at 101.2° C., benzoyl peroxide being used as initiator. Generally, phenols and naphthols were the strongest inhibitors, followed by quinones, aromatic amines, 2,2-diphenyl-1-picrylhydrazyl, antimony pentachloride, phenyl hydrazine, divinylacetylene, and the thiols.
Harth, E. et al., Chem. Commun. 9:823-824 (2001) reported that intramolecular H-bonding is a powerful tool in increasing the performance of alkoxylamine initiators for nitroxide mediated living free radical polymerizations.
The foregoing are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.